


Save Your Love

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Girl supports her historians. </p><p>'Love' here is platonic, but deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love – Be Brave.

She falters, fails and the girl moves to greet her warmly, holding out two hands to her until Kate can’t help but smile and take her hands, the two stare at each other before the girl moves away, coaxing her to repeat what she had been doing. 

The way that the girl smiles at her brings her back and, whilst she is still not sure that she has done well, the love that the girl shows her makes her hope that she might learn how to love herself half as much as the girl does.


	2. Love – Be Kind.

Fear strikes at the last minute, her eyes close and she can’t help but wish she had someone to support her. Then, finally, someone’s hand slips into hers, and she opens her eyes, losing herself in the girl’s eyes. 

She takes her chance, proves herself and takes the stage, the lecture is perfect and she finds herself once again glad that when she sees the girl’s smile, she knows it is all for her. Suzannah never once blinks after that, knowing she is trusted, cared for, and loved.


	3. Love – Be Generous.

The girl is watching as she moves through the crowds, bright smile on her face even as she moves to greet Tracy, her voice is low and warm when she speaks and the love the girl has for her heals any fears she has. 

She is loved, truly and honestly and, finally, she begins to love herself as much as the girl loves her.


	4. Love – Be Honest.

The writing rooms are quiet, only two women alone in the room and yet, when she drops her pen, she doesn’t move to pick it up, instead letting her head rest on her arms, her eyes slipping closed. She looks up only when a hand rests on her shoulder. 

The girl says nothing, placing the pen delicately in her hand. The girl believes in her and, finally, Amanda knows that, innocent as it is, she could never feel happy without the girl’s love.


End file.
